Swinging Moment
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Angela Montenegro adalah pecinta ayunan - dan ia tanpa sadar telah terayun oleh realita. For U-a pairs challenge. Angela/Hodgins


**Swinging Moment**

_a Bones fanfiction – disclaimer: Bones © Fox, Hart Hansen  
_

_special for under-appreciated pairing, _

_taken from episode: "The Girl With the Curl"

* * *

_

Angela Montenegro adalah _pecinta ayunan_.

Kau tahu, kursi yang terikat oleh tali dan bergerak bebas seiring dengan dorongan – baik angin maupun seseorang? Rasanya begitu menyenangkan duduk di kursinya, membiarkan dirimu terdorong dan berayun bebas di udara. Terkena terpaan angin yang mengacak rambutmu dengan lembut, sesekali _berbisik_ halus. Sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan, yang ia rindukan.

Masa kecil yang ia pigura dalam hatinya dan terasa begitu manis dan normal.

..dan kini, ia mempelajari bahwa tidak semua orang memiliki masa kecil yang normal. Tidak, ia tidak membicarakan tentang kemiskinan seseorang yang membuat masa kecil seseorang menjadi kelabu – toh kekurangan material bukan masalah yang berat. Bukan juga seorang anak yang mengalami kelainan sehingga masa kecilnya tergores realita – setidaknya itu bukan pilihan hidup mereka.

Di benaknya, masih tak habis pikir: _bagaimana bisa seorang anak memaksakan diri hanya untuk tampil cantik dan menawan orang?_ Kasusnya kali ini melibatkan seorang gadis cilik yang menyiksa habis-habisan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mengikuti kontes kecantikan. Apa rasanya tidak terlalu berlebihan jika seorang anak mengikuti diet kalori rendah, memakai korset setiap tidur, dan bahkan mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang?

Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana bisa mereka memilih jalan hidup seperti _itu_?

Yah, ia sadar, ia terlalu banyak berpikir. Hanya saja, ia masih tidak bisa membayangkannya. Ia memang seseorang yang merekontruksi kejahatan-kejahatan dengan bayangan dalam otaknya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa membayangkan pilihan itu.

(_Ayunan adalah salah satu saksi masa kecil yang begitu cantik, kan?)

* * *

_

Angela Montenegro adalah sang _pendorong_ _ayunan_.

Semua cerita ini dimulai dari rekan kerjanya, Jack Hodgins yang mengajaknya untuk "lebih daripada rekan." Mereka memang sudah lama saling menyukai dalam diam, saling berbicara bahasa cinta dalam hening, hanya saja Angela tak pernah menyangka bahwa "undangan" itu akhirnya akan datang juga.

Jawaban itu digantung – dengan "tidak" yang tergantung tak yakin –, membuat Hodgins semakin penasaran. Sang laki-laki serangga itu diayun-ayunkan oleh ajakannya sendiri (atau tepatnya balasan dari ajakan itu?). Sedikit terkesan ironis memang, padahal saat itu Hodgins telah mengungkapkannya dengan lantang dan spontan.

..hanya saja, perempuan memang lebih suka menggantung sesuatu. Tak praktis dalam berpikir.

Sementara sang laki gelisah, sebenarnya jauh di sana, sang gadis jauh lebih gelisah. Terlalu banyak pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya, membuatnya resah. Ada jutaan gagasan yang menyelimutinya:_bagaimana jika ini semua berakhir gagal? Bagaimana jika nanti mereka gagal dan akhirnya membawa atmosfer yang buruk untuk lab ini?_ _Dan bagaimana jika ini berhasil dan mereka tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam bekerja?_

Ia nyaris terdistraksi dari kasus penting mereka. _Lihat, belum kencan saja ia telah tak fokus lagi._

Jadi, apa kurang jelas lagi mengapa ia tak segera mengeluarkan jawaban yang tegas?

_(-sensasi ini mungkin menyenangkan jika hanya permainan, tapi masalahnya ini kenyataan. Dan ia tak mau bermain-main dengan kenyataan.)

* * *

_

Angela Montenegro adalah yang _duduk di kursi_ – yang tak ia sadari adalah _kursi ayunan_.

Sebuah keputusan akhirnya bulat: ia menerima ajakan Hodgins. Usulan dari Saroyan untuk "_menerimanya untuk membuat Hodgins sadar bahwa mereka memang tidak untuk bersama_" membuatnya memilih keputusan itu. Lagipula, ia rasa takkan ada gunanya menolak permintaan Hodgins. Ia adalah laki-laki yang cukup keras kepala. Lebih baik ia menyadarinya melalui pengalaman, bukan?

Ia yakin bahwa skenarionya pasti terjadi: kencan mereka gagal dan mereka sadar bahwa mereka memang hanya cocok berteman saja. Ia sangat yakin (atau ia berharap seperti itu – terlalu banyak sehingga ia tak sadar itu hanya keinginannya saja?). Maka itulah ia tak terlalu bersiap-siap dalam kencan mereka. Hambar. Tanpa _excitement_, tidak seperti kencan-kencan biasanya.

Terlalu yakin bahwa mereka memang tak punya harapan bersama lagi.

Hanya saja, tak pernah disadarinya, ia sesungguhnya sedang ber_judi_. Berjudi dengan apapun. Tidak pernah ada yang namanya absolut dalam kehidupan, selalu ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan sekecil apapun. Dan ia tak memperhitungkan kemungkinan yang (sangat) kecil itu.

(_Ia kira ia sedang duduk menunggu perpisahan, padahal ia sedang duduk dan tergantung bebas dalam takdir)

* * *

_

Malam ini, Angela Montenegro adalah sang _putri ayunan_.

Kencan mereka betul-betul jauh dari imajinasinya. Ia kira kencannya adalah sebuah garis lurus membosankan, tapi tidak sama sekali. Kencannya adalah kurva yang naik turun dengan sangat anggun dan mengejutkan. Secara konotatif maupun harafiah.

Ia mengira bahwa pria ini akan membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang terkesan klise. Restoran mewah, café. Toh rasanya dompet Hodgins cukup untuk membiayai itu semua tanpa membuat dompet itu tak berisi lagi esoknya.

..tapi, ia salah.

Hodgins membawanya ke masa lalunya yang begitu ia rindukan. Hodgins membawanya ke tempat bermain dan mengajaknya ke ayunan.

Bagaimana ia bisa menolak _pesona masa lalu_nya?

Ia pun terayun kesana kemari. Memutar talinya, penasaran akan seberapa cepatnya ayunan itu berputar. Mencoba berayun setinggi-tingginya, melewati palang. Membiarkan angin malam mengacak lembut rambutnya.

..astaga, sensasi nostalgia yang begitu nikmat.

Sebelahnya, Hodgins juga ikut berayun _melawan realita_. Berdiri di atas ayunan, lalu melompat sebelum ayunan itu berhenti. Sedikit _berjudi_ dengan realita.

.

Saat kakinya menapak tanah, ayunan itu berhenti. Sepenuhnya. Sempurna. Persis seperti betapa sempurnanya kencan mereka.

_(Dan persis seperti betapa sempurna hancur hatinya jika ia pergi, betapa sempurna ia tertampar bahwa ia tak bisa menolaknya – namun ia harus melakukannya)

* * *

_

**.f.i.n.**

Jakarta, 10:10 PM, 26 Mei 2010


End file.
